powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancy
The power to utilize magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. Sub-power of Dark Arts. Form of Magic. Opposite to Animancy. Practitioners of this trade are known as Necromancers. Also Called * Black/Dark Animancy * Necrokinesis * Necro Magic * Undeath Magic Capabilities The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. Applications * Aura Absorption * Death Inducement * Death Sense * Divination - by contacting dead/undead beings * Ectoplasm Manipulation * Immortality * Life-Force Absorption * Mediumship * Mold Manipulation - dead matter * Motor-Skill Manipulation - dead/undead beings * Pain Inducement * Pain Suppression * Reanimation * Resurrection * Soul Manipulation ** Soul Absorption * Summoning/Banishment - deceased souls and/or corpses ** Soul Summoning ** Undead Summoning * Undead Manipulation ** Phantasm Manipulation ** Zombie Manipulation Techniques * Cemetery Empowerment * Death Empowerment * Necroplasmic Conversion Associations * Cemetery Empowerment * Curse Inducement * Dark Arts * Death-Force Manipulation * Death Transcendency * Grim Reaper Physiology * Necroplasmic Conversion * Nether Manipulation * Rot Inducement * Spirit Physiology * Spiritualism * Undead Physiology * Vodou Deity Physiology Limitations *May be Weak against Animancy and other Life-Based powers. Known Users See Also: Necromancer. Known Objects * Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (Evil Dead) * Book of Shadows (Corpse Party: Book Of Shadows) * Book of the Dead (The Mummy) * Imperial Arms Yatsufasa (Akame Ga Kill!) * Black Volume of the Dead (Shadowhunter Chronicles) Gallery Quan Chi MK9.png|Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) is a powerful necromancer. Skylanders Hex.jpeg|Hex (Skylanders) 6683.NECROMANCER01.jpg|A Necromancer manipulating the souls of the dead. Necromancer.jpg Ultima.jpg|A Necromancer (Ultima Online) Gandalf Rip Off.jpg|A Necromancer (Warcraft 3) Necro Hottie.jpg|Necromancer (Guild Wars) Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Aladdin: The Animated Series) Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Bloodwynd.jpg|Bloodwynd (DC Comics) 522644 340355376020585 1641890441 n.jpg|Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) Sidony.png|Sidony (Dragon Age) MzRuby artwork.png|As the Chief Mystic of the Fiendish Five, Mz. Ruby's powers allow her to break both the laws of man and nature at the same time. Keith's Necromancy.jpg|Keith (Fairy Tail) is revealed to be a Necromancer. MalornAshthorn.png|Necromancers (Wizard 101) are wizards and witches from the School of Death, their specialties versed around death magic. Images_necronomicon.jpg|Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (Evil Dead), the Book of the Dead. File:Necromancer-melee.jpg|Xul The Necromancer (Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction) Necromancer_H.png|Necromancer (Valkyrie Crusade) Sania H.png|Sania (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of the dead. Merascylla.png|Merascylla (Nanatsu no Taizai) can raise the dead with their rage and spite powering them. malcolm_fade.jpg|Malcolm Fade (Shadowhunter Chronicles) attempted to use necromancy to resurrect his lost lover. Tom Star vs. the Forces of Evil.png|Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) was able to bring long-dead martial arts expert Mackie Hand back from the dead on a whim. Dark_raiden_liu_kang.PNG|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) using the necromancy techniques of the Houan cult to reanimate Liu Kang. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to summon the spirits of the dead. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Form of magic Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries